The Singing Consulting Detective
by emilylovessuperwholock
Summary: When Rachel Berry gets a role in a play on the London West End, she stays with her aunt Molly Hooper. But when the costume designer goes missing, Molly knows just who to call.
1. Chapter 1

Rachel Berry was doing her weekly online searching for new plays to be in. It was the summer after all, so she would have time off of NYADA to do a play. There were no plays in New York City to be in, so she did a quick international search. She knew she couldn't travel all over the globe, but maybe a convenient one would come up. Then she saw it. The perfect play to be in. Les Miserables, in the London West End. She could stay with her aunt, Molly Hooper, and spend the summer abroad. It was all falling into place: the summer of Rachel Berry's dreams.

* * *

"You can't go away, John, who is going to help me with my cases?" Sherlock cried, with anger and sadness.

"I am only going for the summer, why don't you take some time off?" replied John, trying to get Sherlock to remain calm.

"Fine. I will take a vacation at 221B." said Sherlock exasperated.

"Okay, good. I will still call you every night. I am just visiting family in Italy. Mrs. Hudson is always here to help if you need anything immediately." explained John.

Sherlock enwrapped John in a hug, his eyes tearful.

"You better call." Sherlock said seriously, looking directly into John's eyes.

"I'll call when I get there." John answered.

John took his suitcase and left 221B, with a sad gaze over the apartment he would not see for 2 months.


	2. Chapter 2

Rachel Berry strolled down a road in London, taking all the sights in.

She arrived at an apartment and rang the doorbell.

Her aunt, Molly Hooper, answered the door and gave her a big hug.

"I'm so excited to see you!" said Molly.

"Thanks so much for letting me stay with you, I really appreciate it." replied Rachel, gratefully.

"Any time sweetie, but we better leave if you want to be on time for your audition." answered Molly.

"Certainly." replied Rachel, and put her suitcase in Molly's apartment and left to catch a cab.

* * *

"BORED!" Sherlock roared, four hours after John had left.

"Honey, I know you are, but there are other people in this building. Can you please keep it down, just a little?" said Mrs. Hudson, coming down the stairs to 221B.

"But what am I supposed to do?" questioned Sherlock, exasperated.

"Read a book." replied Mrs. Hudson.

"Yes! What a great idea! Thank you." Sherlock answered excitedly. He jumped off the couch, put on his scarf, and headed straight for the bookshop.

* * *

The director was clapping after Rachel's flawless rendition of "On My Own", auditioning for Eponine.

"To me, you are Eponine. I don't see the need to audition anyone else. You have the job." stated the director.

"Thank you so much! You don't know how much this means to me." replied Rachel.

"Rehearsals start tomorrow. Be here for 9 in the morning. See you then." said the director.

Rachel walked off stage, excited.


	3. Chapter 3

It was 8:30 in the morning, and Rachel Berry was strolling up to the theatre that was housing Les Miserables. She walked in and was greeted by a costume designer.

"Hello, my name is Amber, and I am here to make you an Eponine costume. Should we go straight into fittings?" chatted the costume designer, who had fiery red hair and was tall and slim.

"Sure, that sounds great. I am Rachel by the way." replied Rachel, friendly.

After a half-hour of being measured, Amber offered to go out to get coffee for the both of them.

"That sounds wonderful. Thanks so much!" accepted Rachel.

"Okay, see you in ten!" answered Amber, and walked off to get coffee.

* * *

"Snape is good!" Sherlock yelled, slamming down his copy of _Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone, _less than one hundred pages into it. Sherlock paced around his room muttering, "bored, bored, bored, bored".

* * *

After twenty minutes, Rachel wondered what was taking Amber so long.

After thirty minutes, Rachel began to question whether she had forgot about the coffee and just went home.

After forty-five minutes, Rachel remembered seeing the café one block away from the theatre. It couldn't take this long to get two coffees.

After fifty minutes, Rachel began to worry.

After an hour, Rachel decided to go look for her.

Rachel walked down the street. She noticed a suspicious looking alley, which would make a good shortcut to the café. She decided for her own safety to take the long way to the café.

The whole way she looked for Amber. She never saw the bright red hair or her tall frame towering over the people on the street.

Once she reached the café, she walked in and waited in line. When it was her turn, instead of ordering she asked the waitress if she had seen a tall woman with red hair go here.

"Amber? She is a regular here, but I didn't see her this morning. She normally comes out through the alley and orders her usual coffee." answered the waitress.

"Okay, thanks for your help." replied Rachel gratefully.

This made Rachel more worried. She decided to give her aunt Molly a call, wondering what to do.

Sherlock was bored. He even got as bored as to look up baking recipes to make cookies. He found a recipe, but didn't have vanilla, so he groaned and took a seat on the couch. He was crouched over, starved of an activity. He had his hands on his temple, when his phone rang. He jumped up and ran to it. It was Molly. He answered and his boredom was solved.


	4. Chapter 4

Rachel was pacing around on the stage of the theatre when she noticed a strange man walking in the room. He was tall and handsome with high cheekbones and long fingers. The strange man hopped up the stairs, walked over to Rachel, and stuck out his hand.

"Sherlock Holmes." the man stated.

"Rachel Berry." she replied, shaking his outstretched hand politely.

"But who are you? I called Molly for help, are you police?" questioned Rachel.

"Your aunt called me. I'm a consulting detective. I heard your friend hasn't been here for a few hours?" answered Sherlock in a deep voice.

"That's right." she replied nervously.

"Well, we're going to find her." stated Sherlock.

With a sweep of his long coat, he turned and walked out the theatre. Rachel followed. Sherlock spun around.

"What? I'm coming with you." Rachel wasn't asking permission, she was telling him. Sherlock rolled his eyes but then turned back around and kept walking. Rachel took this as a success and followed him.


	5. Chapter 5

"There is a café one block away. That's where we will start." Sherlock told Rachel.

They strolled up to the coffee house. That's when Sherlock started instructing her.

"Do you remember what Amber looked like?"

"Of course, I last saw her this morning."

"Good."

After that they walked in the café. Rachel walked up to the counter, passing people in line, much to their protests and groans.

"Have you ever seen a woman here named Amber? She's really tall, really slim and her hair is bright red." questioned Rachel.

"Oh yeah, of course. Amber is a regular here. She works at the theatre a block away." said the barista at the café.

"Did you see her this morning?" asked Rachel.

"No, that's weird now that you mention it. I normally see her every weekday." the barista stated with a confused tone.

"Thanks for your help." Rachel said and walked out of the coffee shop.

"Good job. Straight to the point." praised Sherlock.

Rachel beamed and then remembered that they needed to find Amber. She quickly filled Sherlock on the details of the conversation. Sherlock thought for about two seconds then started talking a mile a minute.

"It takes about a five minute walk from the theatre to the café. She knows the route in and out. She couldn't have gotten lost and it is all in the public eye. To dangerous to try and capture someone. Camera's and people watching constantly." Sherlock analyzed.

"She told me that she would be ten minutes. If it takes five minutes to walk there and five to walk back, that's ten minutes right there. When she left, it would have been their rush hour. She would be at least another ten minutes." Rachel said, starting to get the hang of it.

"Aha! She must have taken a shortcut!" Sherlock marveled, looking around wildly. He spotted an alley.

"I know just where to start." Sherlock told Rachel, his eyes sparkling.

Rachel and Sherlock started down the alley. Sherlock looking around at the surroundings, and Rachel following behind him. Sherlock noticed a marking on the wall. He turned around to show Rachel when he noticed she was gone. Not a single sign to show she was ever even there.

Sherlock knew only a few people who could pull this off. He only knew one person who had a reason to. Sherlock knew who he was dealing with now.


	6. Chapter 6

Sherlock paced up and down the alley. He noticed a small crack in the brick. He then realized that there was a crack in the brick went all the way to the ground. At the top of the crack, it was about the height of a person. Then after about a meter and a half, the crack went down again, forming a rectangle with the ground. A doorway. But how would he get in?

Stepping into a kick below the lock, the door opened.

Rachel squinted as light beamed into the room. Then she saw Sherlock run in, with his long coat and scarf, and knew they would be alright.

Sherlock looked around the room, his eyes adjusting to the dark. He saw two women in the room sitting on the floor. They were Rachel and a woman with bright red hair who must be Amber. He ran over to them after making sure they were okay, noticed a man in a suit coming out of the shadows.

"Moriarity" Sherlock breathed out.

"Happy to see me Sherly? Where's your boyfriend?" Asked Moriarity in a mocking tone.

"Leave these girls out of it. They have nothing to do with me!" Sherlock said, starting out steady and then getting angrier.

"Hey, I know you! You dated my aunt. You looked really creepy, and I told her to dump you." Rachel suddenly butted in.

"Is that so?" Moriarity said, eerily calm.

"Rachel, stay quiet!" Sherlock shouted.

"You know what Sherly, I'm feeling generous today. I'm going to let these girls go. But if I do, you have to know that this is not the last time I will see you. We will meet again, when you least expect it." Moriarity explained to Sherlock.

"Fine. As long as Amber and Rachel are okay and left out of this." Sherlock agreed.

"I would say bye but more like see you soon" Moriarity said and strolled out of the room by the alley.


	7. Epilogue

Amber was okay, but shaken up a bit. Her and Rachel became close friends and pen pals after sharing that bad experience together.

A month later Sherlock, John, Molly and Mrs. Hudson went to go see Les Miserables. Sherlock gave a standing ovation after her solos.

At the end of the summer, Rachel returned to New York for another year at NYADA, but the next summer came to visit for a week.

Throughout the year Sherlock would email her details about the case and for help with things that he and John might have overlooked.

Rachel decided that if the Broadway dream didn't work out, she could always go live with Aunt Molly and help her friends Sherlock and John with mysterys.


End file.
